Falling in Love
by ilovefairytail17
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are complete oppisites. Natsu is a vampire and Lucy is a werewolf ! When they first met Natsu started to like Lucy when he first saw her. Then when they got to know each other some more they start falling for each other. But vampires and werewolves can't fall in love with each other! Other couples like:GrayXJuvia, JellalXerza, and LevyXGajeel.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. I hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

~**Normal POV~**

It was a dark night with a nice breeze in the air. There was a boy with pink hair laying down under a tree. He was enjoying the night breeze. He just love going outside at night by himself. It was quiet and he enjoyed it just being by himself.

"NATSU!" A girl yelled. She headed towards the pink hair boy.

"Er-erza!" Natsu exclaimed. Erza fold her arms in front of her chest. She had long scarlet hair, and dark eyes.

"Natsu, what are you doing here!?" Erza asked "Your supposed to be in class."

"I was just taking a small break." Natsu said. Erza shook her head in disappointment. She grabbed Natsu by his scarf and dragged him to their school called, Fairy Tail High.

* * *

**~The next day...Normal POV~**

It was the afternoon and a blonde girl decided to go to visit her friend. "Gray, let's go!" The blonde girl exclaimed "Mavis said we can go off campus today during school!" The raven hair boy just sighed at his friend.

"What are you doing in my room? I'm pretty tired right now." Gray yawned. Lucy just smiled.

"Stop being so lazy! So hurry up I wanna go to the forest and explore!" Lucy happily said.

"Okay. Let me just change into my uniform." Gray said, getting out of his bed.

"What's the point of you changing into clothes? You'll probably take off your clothes in a few minutes!" Lucy laughed.

"Shut up!" Gray said "Now leave my room.I'll be out in a few minutes." Gray pushed Lucy out of his room and closed his door. Lucy just sighed and waited for her friend to be ready. _I wonder what will find in the forest._ Lucy thought.

* * *

~**Another place in Fairy Tail High~ **

A small girl with long and wavy blonde hair was heading towards to Fairy Tail High. She went inside the school and saw very few people in the room. The room was dark of course because the students were vampires. "Who are you!?" Someone shouted.

"Where's your principal?" The girl asked.

"Were not telling you,unless you tell us who you are!" Natsu yelled. The blonde girl just sighed "I'm Mavis Vermillion."

"Mavis Vermillion?" Jellal said. He had blue hair and a red tattoo over his left eye.

"She's the principal of Magnolia Academy." Erza said.

"The principal of that werewolf school? Why is she here?" Lisanna asked.

"I need to talk to Makarov." The girl said again.

"He's not here."Erza said "what do you need? I'll tell him when he comes back."

"Please tell him that the students from my academy will be off campus and they'll be wondering around the forest. So I hope none of you vampires go out and start a fight or something." After that Mavis left the school and walked back to her school.

"Tsk. Why would she tell us that?" Elfman said "She knows that us vampires can't go out in the day."

"I think she was saying that to Natsu." Wendy said "He usually tries to break into their school." Everyone nodded at Wendy's comment.

"Where's Natsu anyway?" Mirajane asked looking around the place.

"He probably left to attack those werewolves!" Jellal exclaimed.

"That stupid Natsu!" Elfman said.

"I'll go out and look for him." Erza said "When I find him he's dead!" Dark aura was surrounding Erza. Everyone flinched at Erza's scary look. "I'll go with you." Jellal said. They both got 2 cloaks and left to find Natsu.

* * *

**~Lucy and Gray~**

"It feels great to be out here!" Lucy exclaimed. Lucy and Gray were at the forest wondering around.

"Yeah. Let's just hope we don't find any vampires around here..." Gray said.

"Of course were not! Vampires don't come out at day!" Lucy laughed "I doubt they'll come over here anyways. Our school's are far apart because there's this forest blocking our path."

"I guess your right." Gray smiled "So Lucy let's race! We'll run here to that big tree over there!"

"Okay!" Lucy exclaimed. Gray and Lucy transformed into werewolves in a flash. After that they started the race.

~**Natsu's POV~ **

_I can't wait to see those werewolves around here I though_t. I walked round the forest for a few minutes looking for some werewolves to fight. The forest was dark of course so I didn't have to worry about the sun. "Where are those stupid werewolves!"I yelled in frustration. When I was about to leave I heard some noises. I walked towards a big tree where I heard the noises. Then I saw two werewolves! One werewolf was a light brown color and the other one was werewolf was gray.

"Hey werewolves, I challenge you into a fight!" I yelled. Both of the werewolves looked at me. The gray werewolf growled at me at the other one didn't move at all. Then the light brown werewolf turned into its human form. When I saw her she was beautiful! _Wow! She's beautiful! I _thought _Wait.. what am I thinking!? She's a werewolf!_ Then I examined her. She had blonde hair, light brown eyes, and she wearing her school's uniform.

"Lucy what are you doing!?" The gray werewolf said.

"Don't worry Gray. He looks like a normal human to me." The girl, Lucy said "But his smell is a bit different from the other humans."

"Tsk. That's because he's not a human." Her friend said. He then went to his human form. He had dark raven hair and was tall as me. "He's a va-" He was cut off my his friend.

"He has pink hair!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Its not pink! Its salmon!" I yelled. Lucy giggled and I felt myself blushing a little. Then before I knew it she came up to me. She was a few inches away from me. "You smell different from the regular humans. Why is that?" She asked.

"Lucy, he's a vampire." Her friend Gray said. Her eyes widen in surprise. "Va-vampire!" She exclaimed.

"That's right werewolves!" I shouted "I just came here to challenge you to a fight!"

"Shut up pinky!" Gray said "We don't have time for idiots like you. Lucy let's go." Lucy nodded and went towards Gray.

"Are you scared?" I laughed.

"Scared of you?" He laughed "Why would I be scared of you? I can beat you easily. All I have to do is push you into the sun and you'll die."

"Fine then let's see about that." I said "Let's fight." Gray just smirked and was about to transform into a werewolf but then 3 persons came in a flash and stopped the fight.

* * *

**I hoped you liked my first chapter. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**~Natsu's POV~**

We were about to fight until three people came and stopped the fight. I sighed in disappointment. Two of the persons under their cloak took off their hoods. It was Jellal and Erza of course. _Erza's going to kill me! _I thought. Then I noticed the third person behind them. He wasn't really facing me but he was facing those two werewolves. He had blonde hair and a scar on his left eye.

"What are you guys doing here with a vampire!?" The blonde man asked. Lucy and Gray flinched.

"We...were just wondering around and he showed up."Lucy said.

"Yeah, he wanted to fight us so I accepted his challenge." Gray said. Then the blonde man faced me. "Why is a stupid vampire out here?"He said. He then looked at Erza and Jellal "Your lucky he isn't dead. Also, you shouldn't be out here our headmaster told you guys not to disturb us while we were out here."

"Yes,we know our friend here didn't listen." Jellal said. I chuckled nervously.

"Well if you werewolves didn't accept his challenge you guys wouldn't be fighting." Erza said.

"That stupid vampire challenged us..." Gray said

"We never back down on a fight." Lucy said,finishing Gray's sentence.

"Tsk. We will be leaving now." Jellal said, walking away.

"This is the last time will see each other." Erza said. She grabbed me by my scarf and dragged me away from those werewolves. While I was being dragged away I saw Lucy hugging the blonde man and smiling at him. When I saw that I kind of felt jealous. _Damn it, what's wrong with me!?_ I thought.

* * *

**~Lucy's POV~**

When those vampires left Laxus stared at us. "So... what are you doing here,Laxus?" I asked.

"I was just walking around the forest and I got a scent of a vampire." Laxus said "I also got a scent of you guys as well, so I thought you guys were in trouble. When I saw you guys were about to fight I ran up to you guys. While I was running those two vampires got here at the same time as I did. Anyways, I doubt you would of won Gray."

"WHAT!? I would've easily defeated him!" Gray yelled "Everything was just fine before that vampire came! Something was wrong with him any. He was staring at Lucy at the time!" I blushed a little.

"Uh? Why would he stare at my little Lucy?" Laxus asked.

"He probably wanted to attack her or something..." Gray said.

"Well, what if he wanted to be friends with us?" I asked.

"Impossible." Laxus said "Vampire are selfish, cold hearted monsters." Gray nodded agreeing with Laxus.

"We should go now. I'm hungry we should go back to school now." I said changing the subject.

"Fine." Gray and Laxus said at the same time.

"Okay then let's go!" I exclaimed. Then we all turned into our wolfs forms and went towards our school.

* * *

**~Natsu's POV~**

We arrived to our school and everyone was mad especially Erza. "You idiot!" Erza yelled "Why did you go outside if you knew you weren't supposed to!? You could of been hurt by fighting those werewolves!"

"I wasn't going to get hurt ok?" I said.

"They could of attacked you and killed you." Elfman said.

"Geez... those werewolves are so much trouble." Lisanna said "All they do is attack people." I stood quiet and didn't say a word. _Lucy wouldn't kill me would she?_ I thought.I shook my head _Why am I thinking about her!? _

"You better be away from those werewolves Natsu" Erza said.

I sighed "Yeah, whatever. I'm going to be room." I said leaving them and heading towards my room.

~**Later at night... Still Natsu's POV~**

It was late at night when I woke up. I left my room and looked around our dormitories. No one was around. _Their probably in class._ I thought. I left the school and went towards the forest. I walked around the forest looking if there was any werewolves around; but I couldn't find any. I sighed and sat down under a tree. The night sky was dark and the stars were shining. I closed my eyes for a while enjoying the night breeze.

"Hey its you!" I heard someone say. I opened my eyes and saw a girl with blonde hair.

"Uh? Its you! That werewolf!"

She pouted "My name is Lucy." She said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I was looking for you!" She happily said.

"Me? For what?"

"Well, I was walking around the forest and I got your scent around here." Lucy said. She sat down in front of me. "I wanna be your friend!"

"What!?" I laughed "A werewolf and a vampire as friends!? That's just stupid. As a vampire I would never be friends with you." Lucy frowned. _Was I too harsh? _I thought _I do want to be friends with her but... were different from each other._

"My brother was right..." She whispered. Then Lucy got up and started to walk away.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"That's none of your business." Lucy said.

"Lucy come back!" I exclaimed. She stopped walking and looked at me.

"What is it?"

"Well... um..." Then Lucy smiled at me.

"Let's be frenemies!"

"Uh?"

"Yeah. I mean we can be friends and enemies at the same time." Lucy said "You see cause I'm a werewolf and your a vampire we can be friends and enemies at the same time. Don't you agree?"

I sighed and smiled "Sure."

"Okay! So what's your name?" Lucy asked.

"Natsu Dragneel."

"Okay,Natsu aren't you supposed to be in class right now?"

"Yeah, but I didn't feel like going." I said.

"What do you like to do for fun?" Lucy asked.

"Well I sleep all day usually so I don't do anything at day..." I said. Lucy laughed "So I night I sometimes..." I stopped talking. Lucy looked at me confused. _Should I tell her that I drink people's blood? What if she gets scared of me? _I thought.

"I like reading and hanging out with my friends." I lied. Well I like hanging out with my friends but I hate reading.

"You like to read?!" Lucy smiled "I love reading! "

"R-really?" Lucy just nodded.

"I g-guess we... have something in common now." I said. I felt bad lying to her.

"Yeah!" Lucy smiled. Then after hours of talking and getting to know each other Lucy had to leave. I felt a bit upset when she had to leave.

"I'll walk you back." I said.

"Thanks!" Lucy said. We walked through the forest in silence. None of us said anything for a while until I spoke.

"Hey what is your relationship with that other werewolf?" I asked.

"You mean Gray?" Lucy said. I nodded. "He's my best friend of course! We've known each other since we were six years old."

"Oh. Then what about that blonde guy?"

"That was Laxus. He's my older brother."Lucy said "Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

Lucy giggled "What about you? Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Nope." I said "I haven't found the right girl yet..."

"I see..." Lucy said "Do you have any siblings?"

" No but my school is like my family." I said with a smile "How many brothers do you have?"

"I have 2 brothers. You saw one of them of course and that was Laxus. He's a bit scary sometimes but he's a nice guy." Lucy said"Then there's my twin bro-" Lucy stopped talking and she looked around. She was sniffing the air cautiously.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. Lucy didn't respond to me. Then her eyes widen in shock.

"I-I got to go now!" Lucy said. She turned into her werewolf form and ran.

"Bye werewolf!" I exclaimed.

"IT'S LUCY!" I heard her yell. I laughed _She's a weirdo_ I thought and went back to my school.

* * *

**~Normal POV... Magnolia Academy~**

Lucy ran as fast as she could to her school. _It can't be him! _Lucy thought. She ran faster and faster until she arrived to her school. Then Lucy went to the school's dormitory. Lucy turned back to her human form and went to Gray's room. She was panting a lot.

"GRAY WAKE UP!" Lucy yelled.

"W-what? Lucy what are you doing? Its late at night." Gray said with a yawn. Before Lucy could of said anything five people came into Gray's room.

"What's wrong?" Laxus rushed in the room.

"I heard Lu-chan yell is she ok?" Levy asked.

"What going on?" Gajeel said.

"Juvia heard Lucy yell. What's going on?" Juvia asked.

"What's happening?" Loki said.

"Why is everyone in my room!?" Gray exclaimed. They all ignored Gray and they looked at Lucy. Gray just sighed "What happened,Lucy?"

"Z-zeref..." Lucy said nervously "He's here!" Everyone eyes were widen in shock.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I hoped you liked it. Please Review **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter** 3. Its really long and I hope you'll like it. There's a bit of violence so beware haha**

**~Where we left off...Normal POV~ **

"WHAT!?" They all exclaimed. They couldn't believe what they just heard.

"Are you sure Lu-chan?" Levy asked.

"Where did you see him?" Gajeel said.

"I didn't really see him..." Lucy said "I only got his scent in the forest."

"I see. Are you sure it was him?" Juvia asked.

Lucy nodded "I'm sure of it! I got his scent. I know how he smells!"

"What should we do then?" Loki asked "Should we tell master Mavis about this?"

"I'm not sure." Laxus said "We should keep it as a secret for a while. If Zeref attacks us, we'll attack back."

"Lucy, did you get a scent from other people besides Zeref?" Gray asked. Luck shook her head.

"Okay, now we should go back to sleep. We'll talk about this tomorrow." Laxus said. Everyone agreed and left to their rooms.

"I... don't want to sleep alone." Lucy said. She was a bit scared.

"Fine. You'll sleep with me." Laxus said. He picked up Lucy and carried her.

"Good night, Gray!" Lucy said. Gray smiled at her and he went back to sleep. When Lucy and Laxus left Gray's room they went to Laxus' room. Laxus' room was simple. He had a big bed,a desk, and a small table in the middle of his room. Lucy went towards Laxus' bed and laid down. "Move over." Laxus said.

"What!? no way! You sleep in the floor." Lucy said.

"Yeah right. It's my room so scoot over." Lucy sighed and moved over to make Laxus some room on his bed. Laxus laid down and stared at the ceiling.

"Lucy..."

"Yeah?"

"What were you doing at the forest?" Laxus asked "You were supposed to be in your room, sleeping."

"Umm... well, I couldn't sleep."

"Stop lying." Laxus said "You went to see that vampire, didn't you?" Lucy didn't say anything. "Why did you go see him? You could have been hurt!" Laxus voice was serious.

"I wasn't hurt." Lucy said "He didn't do anything to me."

"Why did you go see him?" Laxus asked again.

"I wanted to be friends with him. He's a nice guy."

"Tsk. Vampires aren't nice people,Lucy. They'll make you think their your friends but when they have their chance they'll kill you or betray you. For your safety your not going to the forest alone. Unless Gray, Gajeel, Loki and I are with you."

Lucy frowned "I can take care of myself."

"I know you can. But I don't want you to get hurt. Don't you remember what happened last time when you were at the forest alone?" A small flashback went through Lucy's mind. Lucy just sighed.

"Okay now let's go to sleep." Laxus said. Lucy yawned and went to sleep.

* * *

~**Normal POV with Natsu~**

_I wonder what happened with Lucy?_ Natsu thought. He then arrived at his school and saw Erza and Lisanna. "Hey guys." Natsu said.

"Natsu where were you?" Lisanna asked.

"I was just walking around."

"You weren't with that werewolf were you?" Erza questioned.

"What!? No way! Why would I be with a werewolf!?" Erza looked at Natsu closely. _Is he lying? _Erza thought. She sighed and walked away. "Let's go now. Class is starting again." Natsu and Lisanna nodded and followed Erza to class.

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

Lucy woke up early in the morning. She looked outside the window and saw the sky was a bit cloudy. "Your finally up." Laxus said "Hurry up and change. We have class in a few minutes." Lucy nodded and changed into her school's uniform. When Lucy was finished they left the room and walked down the hall. While they were walking together they spotted Levy and Gajeel.

"Good Morning Lu-chan!" Levy exclaimed.

"Morning, Levy-chan!" Lucy said. Soon all of them walked together to class.

~**After school~**

It was late and everyone was hanging out at the school's squad. They were sitting at a table.

"So, what are we going to do about Zeref?" Loki asked.

"Juvia doesn't know." Juvia said. Everyone was quiet for a while thinking what they should do.

"What if we go hunt down, Zeref?' Gray suggested.

"Yeah, Juvia agrees with Gray-sama!" Juvia said. She then hugged Gray. Gray blushed a little "Ge-get off me!" Everyone sweat dropped.

"But, where do we look?" Gajeel said.

"Well, Lu-chan got his scent at the forest. We can look there." Levy said.

"Alright then, later tonight we'll look for him." Gray said.

"Okay!" They all said. Soon they all left to their rooms to get ready for later tonight. A while later it was dark at night and Lucy was at Gray's room. "Gray, let's go now." Lucy said. Gray nodded. They both left the dormitories and went to the forest where the rest of their friends where at.

"Now that were all here let's begin our plan" Laxus said "Okay, if were going to find Zeref fast we'll have to split up."

"Are you sure?" Isn't that a bit too risky?" Levy said.

"It is. But we can take care of ourselves. If we see Zeref or smell something suspicious just howl or something." Everyone nodded. "Be back in 2 hours alright?" Laxus said. They nodded once again. Soon they all turned into their werewolves form and went to different directions. Before Lucy could of left Laxus stopped her.

"Lucy, you better be careful alright?" Laxus said. He was a bit concerned over his little sister. Lucy nodded and smiled "Of course!" Then Laxus and Lucy split up to find Zeref.

Lucy was wondering around by herself looking for Zeref. I_ wonder if Natsu is out here. _Lucy thought. She really wanted to see her new vampire friend. She tried to find his scent but she couldn't. Lucy was more concentrated to find Zeref.

~**With Gray~ **

_I hope everyone is okay _Gray thought. Gray wondered around the forest looking for Zeref. He then stopped. Gray got a scent that he didn't like. _I smelled this scent before. Its a vampire! _He looked around the forest and saw a pink hair vampire sitting on top of a tree's branch.

"Hey werewolf." Natsu said "We didn't get to finish our fight from last time."

"What are you doing here!?" Gray shouted.

Natsu smirked "Don't worry. I was just wondering around until I found you."

"Leave me alone. I'm busy right now."

"Uh? Are you scared to fight me?" Natsu said. He jumped off from the tree's branch and landed perfectly on the ground. Natsu was standing a few feet from Gray. They were face to face with each other.

"Me scared of you!? Yeah right. Don't make me laugh."

"Well then little dog let's fight." Natsu said.

"Fine then, you asked for this. Its not my fault if you end up dead." Gray ran up to Natsu and pushed him to a tree. Gray slashed Natsu in his chest. Natsu got angry and his eyes flashed red. He punched Gray in his stomach and Gray went back a few steps. Before Gray could of attacked him again Natsu ran as fast as he could. Natsu then punched Gray on the mouth. _He's fast! _Gary thought. Then Gray tackled Natsu down. Natsu stood up really fast and kicked Gray in the stomach. With one kick Gray flew to some trees. Gray tried to get up but his paw got hurt. Gray cried a bit. _Damn, I can't move! _Gray thought. Then Gray howled for help. His howl was loud and his friends heard him. Laxus,Loki, Lucy, Juvia, Levy, and Gajeel rushed towards Gray. Gajeel was the closest one to Gray so he got there first. Natsu noticed a dark black werewolf who appeared right in front of him.

"What are you doing here, vampire!?" Gajeel said with a growl. Natsu didn't respond. Then a few seconds later 5 werewolves showed up. They were all growling at Natsu. Lucy noticed Gray was hurt. Her eyes widen.

"Gray!" Lucy yelled. She ran to Gray and turned into her human form. Lucy noticed how badly injured Gray was. Tears were forming in her eyes "You bastard!"

Natsu frowned "Lucy... you don't understand! I mean-"

"Shut up!" Lucy cried. Natsu tried to get close to Lucy but Loki, a brown werewolf, and Laxus a black werewolf blocked his path.

"We need to take Gray back now!" Levy exclaimed.

"Juvia, will carry Gray-sama." Juvia said. Lucy picked up Gray and set him on Juvia's back. "Juvia will be going now." Juvia and Levy left.

"I'll be going too." Lucy said. She couldn't look at Natsu. Her eyes were filled with tears. Lucy then turned into her werewolf form and left. Laxus looked at Loki and gave him a slight nod. Loki nodded back.

"You guys better hurry back!" Loki exclaimed "Be safe!" Loki ran after Lucy. Gajeel and Laxus growled at Natsu. They were both furious.

"Were letting you go back safely." Gajeel said "We don't have time for you."

"But if I see you again I'll kill you!" Laxus yelled. He glared at Natsu. Natsu didn't say anything. He looked brave in front of them but deep inside he was a bit scared.

"Tsk. Let's go." Laxus said. Then Gajeel and Laxus left out of Natsu's sight.

* * *

**It took me a while to think of this chapter in one day haha. Also, I can't decide who should be Lucy's twin brother Should it be Sting or an OC? Please tell me in the review or PM me. Thanks. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

~**Lucy's POV~ **

I was running through the forest with Loki behind me. It started to rain a lot. My speed was getting faster and faster as I ran. _I hope Gray is alright _I thought _Why did Natsu attack him!? What was he thinking? _Just thinking about Natsu attacking Gray got me mad.

"Lucy, slow down!" Loki shouted. He was a few feet away from me. I stopped for a while and waited for Loki to catch up. He then finally came to me and he was panting a lot. "I know your mad, Lucy. I'm mad too. But you getting pissed off won't do anything." Loki said.

I sighed "Yeah I know. Let's just go already." Loki nodded at me and we both started running again.

* * *

**~Gajeel and Laxus~**

"That bastard!" Gajeel yelled. Gajeel and Laxus were running together through the forest. "Why would he attack Gray just like that!?"

"I don't know..." Laxus said "Vampires and werewolves don't like each other and we'll sometimes fight but that vampire took it too far. All we can do right now is hope that Gray is alright."

"I guess your right." Gajeel said. Laxus didn't say anything and just kept on running.

* * *

**~Natsu's POV~ **

It was raining a lot and I was walking towards my school. My chest was bloody because of that stupid werewolf. Then I remembered Lucy yelling at me and crying. I felt guilty inside "_Did I take it too far?" _I asked myself "I didn't want to hurt Lucy like that. Maybe... I shouldn't have attacked her best friend." I arrived at my school and opened the doors. Erza, Jellal, Lisanna, Elfman, Mirajane, and Wendy were all in the same room talking. But when they saw me their eyes just widened.

"What happened to you!?" Lisanna yelled. I touched my chest and chuckled a little.

"Well... I got in a fight with a werewolf." I said "But he's badly more injured than me. His friends came to rescue him though."

"Who cares about the werewolf! Your hurt!" Elfman shouted.

"I'm not really hurt. I'm just bleeding from my chest that's all."

"Your losing a lot of blood, Natsu!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Take him to the infirmary now!" Jellal said. Mirajane and Erza carried me and took me to the infirmary.

* * *

~**Normal POV~ **

Everyone was at the infirmary with Gray. They were all waiting for Gray to wake up. He laying down on the bed and in his injuries he was covered by some bandages. "This is all my fault." Lucy said. Everyone looked at Lucy. "If I... didn't make Gray go with me to the forest the other day, we wouldn't have met that vampire. I... I knew I shouldn't have been friends with that vampire." Lucy started to cry "This is all my fault." No one said anything for a few seconds. Until someone spoke.

"Lucy, its not your fault." He said. Everyone looked at the person who spoke.

"Gray!" They all exclaimed.

"Gray-sama, your okay!" Juvia said. She hugged Gray tightly.

"Ju-juvia your ... hurting me!" Gray exclaimed. Juvia smiled and let go of Gray.

"Gray you scared me! I thought you weren't going to wake up!" Lucy said. Hey eyes were a bit watery.

Gray laughed " It'll have to take more than that small fight to defeat me!" Gray smiled a little "Next time, I'll definitely win!"

"There won't be a next time." Laxus said.

"Laxus is right. Juvia doesn't want Gray-sama to get hurt again." Juvia said.

"Yeah, anyways you won't be leaving the school's campus for a while; until you recover from your injuries." Gajeel said.

"What!?" Gray asked "What about Zeref!? What are we going to do about him?"

"Don't worry about Zeref right we'll talk about him next time."Levy said "Just recover from your injuries now."

"Yeah Gray, I don't want you to get hurt." Lucy said "I'm sorry you got hurt. It was my fault. So next time... I'll fight for you."

"What!?" Gray and Laxus said at the same time.

"Lucy, this wasn't your fault..." Laxus said.

"It was that arrogant vampire who did this." Gray said "We probably won't see him again."

"Gray's right." Loki said "We don't need to worry about those vampires anymore."

"Y-yeah you guys are right." Lucy said with a small smile. Then after a few hours of talking and laughing they all decided to go back to sleep. It was past midnight and they were a bit tired.

"We should go to sleep now." Juvia said with a yawn.

"Yeah..." Levy said. Then Laxus picked up Gray and set him over his shoulders.

"Laxus... I can walk by myself." Gray said.

"Tsk. Your lucky I'm helping you." Laxus smirked. When they were all about to leave the infirmary room a tall man was outside the door way. He had blonde hair, black eyes, and a small scar on top of his right eye.

"Sting!?"

* * *

**Sting is finally here! Sorry this chapter was a bit short :/ I wrote this chapter during class XD So I've been thinking... Should Rogue be in this story? If so should he be a vampire or werewolf? Please tell me on the reviews! Thank you :) **


End file.
